snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin James
Erin Elizabeth (neé Andrews) James is the current Manager for the Appleby Arrows (2081-present). She was previously the Quidditch Official and Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2079-2081) as well as a starting Chaser for the Appleby Arrows (2066-2078). Basics Name: Erin Elizabeth James Nicknames: '''Ernie, Mama James '''Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Date of Birth: February 22, 2040 Years attended Hogwarts: 2051 - 2058 Current Profession: Manager of the Appleby Arrows Previous Professions: Quidditch Official & Flying Instructor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chaser for the Appleby Arrows Best Subjects: Flying, History of Magic Worst Subjects: Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies Wand: Silver Lime with Dragon Core, 11.75 inches Boggart: Secret Patronus: Bear Eye Color: Dark brown Hair: Brown, often with heavy blonde highlights Height: 5'3" Marital Status: Married to Matthew James (2059); two sons, Tyler James (b. 13/12/2059) and Maximus James (b. 22/1/2061) '''Pets: '''Too many to count. Personality A perfectionistic people-person, Erin strives for harmony and peace in all areas of life. She very abundantly spreads encouragement and motivation to help others see the world through a more optimistic point of view. Even though she is fiercely loyal and dependable, she is naturally introverted and sometimes needs time to reflect and gather her thoughts before moving from one big event to the other. Her desire to take on responsibility can be her own downfall, though, as she can be known to take on too many things at once and consequently burn-out; regardless of her mental or emotional state, she will always push through to the end, not wanting to disappoint anyone. She is also easily discouraged by any words of criticism, but she hides negative emotions well to keep the peace. Hogwarts Years Erin's life at Hogwarts held many of her most cherished memories. In her first year, she joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team with whom she found great friendship - including her yearmate, Anastasia Bunbury, whom she greatly admired and looked up to as a leader and fashion icon. Over the years, the two bonded over their love of aesthetics, Quidditch, and spots as Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. During Erin's second year, she met Matthew James, a third year Gryffindor, in the library. He was sprawled out on the floor of the library in between bookcases, surrounded by dozens of books on magical creatures. Finding the sight to be amusing, Erin struck up a conversation, questioning how the boy was liking Care of Magical Creatures class as she anticipated taking the class the following term; the rest was history. They started out as content friends; he showed her around the Magical Creatures Sanctuary, she encouraged his passion for the creatures, and he supported her at every Quidditch match - even the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff matches. They began to date during her fifth year. At the end of his seventh term in 2057, Matthew was sad to depart from his girlfriend, but like any couple might, they did everything they could to stay in touch. Over the following year, they kept contact via owl and saw each other over the holidays. Though Erin wasn't a particularly brainy student, she enjoyed most of the subjects she took enough to retain required knowledge for many of the courses - enough knowledge, at least, to blow her own expectations out of the water for OWL and NEWT scores. After Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts in 2058, Erin's relationship with Matthew continued to grow closer; over the summer, she moved in with him and, even though Matthew had a year of Wizarding University under his belt, they both agreed to take a gap year and see the world together while they were still young(financed by Erin's father, Alan, who had acquired quite a fortune during his 18-year run of playing for the Arrows and wanted them to enjoy their time together before entering the working world). On the first of January in 2059, the couple decided to marry on a whim in Paris, France. Though Matthew returned to Wizarding University for the fall semester, Tyler James was born in December of the same year. Despite Erin's dream of playing professional Quidditch, she realized that a long-term life as a stay-at-home mother wouldn't be too bad; after all, her mother had made the same life choice. In January of 2061, Maximus James was born as Matthew began his sixth semester of university. As a young couple with two kids, Matthew and Erin received further financial aid from Erin's father, who was surprisingly supportive and elated that he was a grandfather. From the time Maximus was born until early 2066, Erin adjusted to motherly life, got a part-time job, and moved her family near Appleby, where Erin had grown up. There they built a house in a clearing of a wooded area where Matthew could work from home - and, by mutual agreement, allow Erin to follow her initial dreams and pursue a career with the Arrows. Matthew did his best to look after their two sons while working from home. After discussion and tryouts, Erin happily signed with the Arrows in July 2066 and played as a starting Chaser until 2078. During her time on the Arrows, Erin quickly learned that professional Quidditch wasn't what she expected with the day-long practices, the press conferences, the photoshoots, and the stress of keeping personal life separate from the media. Of course, she expected some of these things in moderation, but soon Erin became concerned about the way Quidditch seemed to have become about fame, wealth, and winning opposed to traditional values of enjoyment and love of the game. In an attempt to change the pace of the game, Erin took on the role as the "mother" of the Arrows, eventually earning her the nickname "Mama James" from the Arrows' Keeper in 2075. She made it her personal goal to remind the players of the love for the game that made them join a Quidditch team in the first place and shower them with endless encouragement in hopes to potentially spread that kind of mentality through the whole League. When she retired from the game in 2078, she was unsure that the lighthearted spirit of the Arrows' team had spread through the League, but she was content with the way the team performed under a more positive, laid back mindset(even through their obnoxious amount of practices and bouts with the media, which hadn't changed a bit since she joined). Content with the twelve years she spent on the team, Erin spent the following year after her retirement at home with Matthew while Tyler studied at Wizarding University in Romania and Maximus finished up his last year at Hogwarts. In June, Erin caught wind of Vindictus's retirement from the school, eagerly threw together a resume, and submitted it to her old friend, Anastasia Bunbury Truebridge. After making waves with the Arrows, Erin loved the idea of reaching out to the students of her former school, too. Her two years at Hogwarts were immensely enjoyed, meeting lots of great students and enjoying the opportunities she had to make a positive impact on their lives. During the 2080-81 school year, James received a job offer from the Arrows for the lead manager position; this offer combined with the catastrophic dementor events led James to return to professional Quidditch, despite how much she loved her time back at Hogwarts. Currently, James is the manager of the Appleby Arrows and is enjoying the time spent with her starting Keeper son, Maximus James. Category:Staff Category:Quidditch Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2058 Category:Professors Category:Alumni Category:Flying Instructors Category:Appleby Arrows Category:Professional Quidditch Player Category:Quidditch Official